


Prowl

by Vorsakh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Scent Marking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorsakh/pseuds/Vorsakh
Summary: Nolan was playing with fire.





	1. Chapter 1

Nolan was playing with fire, he knew that. He was wrong before, he made terrible mistakes; werewolves weren’t monsters or animals to be hunted. But they were supernatural creatures,  _predators_ , and Nolan was playing a dangerous game.

He couldn’t help himself, though. No matter how  _stupid_ it was, he couldn’t stop. The danger made it even better, thrilling. It made his blood pump. He never felt more alive.

He felt eyes on him and looked up, finding blazing hazel eyes staring right at him from across the room. The meeting was coming to a lull, Scott was talking outside to Argent while some of the others were gathered in the kitchen, helping Mrs. McCall clean up. It wasn’t the right time or place, Nolan should be grateful to even take part in this meeting, but he had a perfect opportunity right there and it would be such a shame to waste it.

He licked his lips slowly before sucking the bottom one into his mouth, running his teeth across it several times to bruise the tender flesh. He then did the same to his top lip until both were wet and reddened, slightly swollen.

Looking up, he found the eyes still on him, this time locked on his lips. He could feel his heart speed up at that and he knew most of the people around him could pick that up.

That’s part of the thrill, though. People knowing.

* * *

Nolan was patient, he knew it would take him time to get what he wanted, but this was going ridiculously slow. The anticipation was killing him. He wasn’t used to leading but he had no choice but to take the reins if he wanted anything done.

He intentionally took his sweet time in the locker room, pulling off his helmet and padding and putting it away much more neatly than usual. He folded his clothes after taking them off, even though they’ll be thrown in the wash as soon as he was home.

He was just waiting for the other players to leave and soon he was alone. Almost alone. He didn’t have enhanced hearing but if he did he could probably hear Liam still out on the field. He seemed agitated tonight, burning with energy. Throwing in another half hour of practice won’t do much for Liam’s anger but it worked out just great for Nolan.

No, he didn’t have enhanced hearing, but Liam did. Liam could hear him, could hear everything he was doing here. Nolan finally made his way to stand under the spray of water, groaning as the warm water relieved the tension in his muscles.

His fingers followed the path of water, down his neck, chest, and abs. His wet hair was falling into his eyes but he didn’t need to see. He just needed to feel. He moaned loudly as his fingers wrapped around his cock. He should have been mortified at the loud, wanton noises he made, but it was okay. Only one person could hear him right now.

He could almost hear Liam’s lacrosse stick snapping in two.

* * *

Nolan was so caught up in his own game, in the rules he made and the steps he took, he never considered what to do if someone called his bluff.

“I can’t tell if you’re incredibly brave or incredibly stupid,” was whispered in his ear. He jumped slightly and tried to turn around, stopped by strong hands holding his hips. 

“It’s a bit late to wander into these woods, don’t you think?” the voice asked patronizingly. “So many dangerous creatures lurking around in the dark, you can never know what will attack you next.”

“Maybe I’m-” he swallowed, his throat dry. “Maybe I’m not afraid of that. Maybe I’m looking for something,” he said, trying to sound braver than he truly was.

His breathing was labored and the hands holding him were warm. This felt so surreal. He was so used to his dreams and fantasies, but the reality was an entirely different thing.

“Something? No,” he felt lips touching his ear, breathing right into it. “Maybe you’re looking for someone.”

Oh, he was. And he found him.

“What are you playing at, little hunter?” Theo asked. “I told you to run, remember? Was that not warning enough?”

Nolan laughed at that and he knew the older boy wasn’t expecting it, even though he couldn’t see his face.

“I guess it wasn’t,” he answered. “Or maybe I just found something worth the risk.”

He could feel Theo’s strong heartbeat pressed against his back, could feel it pick up the pace.

The hands on his hips let go to slide down his arms. Theo grabbed his wrists, pulled them back and held them against the small of his back. He pushed, forcing Nolan to arch his back. He was putting himself on display but Theo couldn’t even see-

The rustle of leaves made him snap his eyes up, suddenly alert of the second figure making its way closer. Oh, he’d been played.

Theo pressed harder and Nolan gasped, arching even more. The hard bulge in his jeans was clearly visible in this position, and he only grew harder the longer Liam’s blue eyes feasted on his body.

They were blue at the moment, but Nolan knew they won’t stay that way for long.

“What do you say, little hunter? Is it still worth the risk?” Theo whispered against the skin of his neck, mouthing at the soft, pale flesh.

Nolan felt hot all over, he was sweating and blushing, breathing was nearly impossible. He was so hard it hurt. He felt completely overwhelmed and he loved it.

“You sound like a bad porno, Theo,” Liam snorted, addressing the older boy but his eyes never leaving Nolan.

“Shut the fuck up, Dunbar. As if you don’t want to destroy this pretty little thing,” both Liam and Nolan gulped at that. 

“Theo,” Liam whispered as he moved closer to Nolan, pressing their bodies together. The pressure on his cock was far from enough but it was a start.

“Please,” he whispered. Someone needed to touch him, he didn’t care who or how, but he needed something.

“Oh, it begs!” Theo said gleefully before sinking blunt teeth into the back of Nolan’s neck. “Tell me, Liam. Is he as pretty as he sounds?”

“Even more,” Liam said and surged forward, burying his hands in Nolan’s hair. Finally,  _finally_ , he was being kissed. Liam’s kiss was thorough, his tongue mapping out Nolan’s mouth, running over his teeth, swallowing Nolan’s moans. Nolan wished his hands were free to touch.

Liam pressed closer and Nolan could feel  _everything_. He could feel Liam against his thigh, hot and hard. He made Liam hard.

“How ‘bout that, uh? This is what you wanted, isn’t it? You wanted some werewolf cock,” Theo started grinding against him, moving to grip Nolan’s wrists with one hand. He used his now free hand to grab Nolan’s hip again, guiding him to grind back against his groin. “But just one wasn’t enough. Oh no. Don’t worry, though, pretty boy. You’ll get what you want.”

Nolan could tell Theo was enjoying this. He knew he will spend the rest of the night with Theo’s raspy voice whispering dirty things into his ear.


	2. Chapter 2

Nolan felt heavy and drowsy, walking through the woods to reach a dark blue truck, parked beneath a large tree. He didn’t do much walking himself, rather being dragged by his hands. Each one of his wrists was held tightly by the two supernatural creatures.

He felt like he was dreaming. He felt like a sinner. He felt… afraid, even though this was what he wanted.

Liam let go of his hand first, climbing onto the bed of the truck and laying down on a thin mattress, propped up on his elbows. Theo wrapped his arms around his waist, chin digging into Nolan’s shoulder.

“He looks good on his back, doesn’t he?” he asked casually, making Liam smirk up at them before dropping down fully.

“Well, he looks good no matter what, but I particularly love him on his back, his legs spread wide open,” Nolan swallowed thickly, his brain supplying him with the images to match Theo’s words. “He’s so strong, you know that, but you have to see him when I’m done with him; trembling and fucked out and covered in cum.”

“ _Theo_ ,” Liam whined, his hand rubbing circles over his covered stomach. He wasn’t even looking at them but Nolan could see how turned on he was.

“Tell me, pretty boy,” Theo said, biting his earlobe, “what is it you were looking for tonight?”

“Wh- what?” Nolan stuttered, too overwhelmed to think clearly.

“Don’t be shy now, you said you were looking for something. What was it exactly, what were you planning on happening tonight? C'mon, we’re all friends here, right? Tell me what do you want,” the last part was a demand, Theo almost growling out the words. Nolan had no choice but answer.

“I- I don’t know, I just knew I could find you here,” he gasped as Theo tightened his hold around Nolan’s waist, pressing their bodies closer. “I just- I just want-” he stopped himself, biting his lip so hard he tasted blood. What did he even want?

“Nolan,” Liam’s voice was soft, softer than he’d ever heard his co-captain speak. “It’s okay, we don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with. Or anything at all.”

Nolan had been intentionally teasing them both for weeks. They didn’t have to do anything? How was this possible? He turned his head to the side, but Theo didn’t say anything. The older teen rubbed his face against Nolan’s neck, placing a single soft kiss there. Would they really stop if he asked them? Did he want to stop?

He definitely bit more than he could chew, but he wanted this, wanted them. It was such a risky move but he  _trusted_ them, trusted them both to protect him and make him feel good.

“I want this, I want you,” he told them, his hands moving to cover Theo’s arms around him, holding them in place.

Liam moved to sit on the edge of the truck bed, making room between his legs. Theo nudged Nolan’s neck with his nose and they both made their way closer until Nolan’s was bracketed between both boys. He moved with a courage he didn’t feel, placing his hands on Liam’s strong thighs and rubbing up and down. He wished he could feel skin beneath his palms, rather than denim.

“You sure?” Liam asked, placing on hand on Nolan’s hip beneath Theo’s arm, the other moving to caress Nolan’s cheek softly. His face was probably bright red, he blushed so easily.

“Yeah,” he said and Liam smiled, pulling him closer to a kiss. It felt just as good as before, intense and simply amazing. They broke apart and Nolan turned around in the circle Theo’s arms made, leaning back against Liam and smiling at the chimera. Theo’s eyes were dark and hungry and Nolan preened at the feeling of someone looking at him like that.

Theo leaned in, immediately parting Nolan’s lips with his tongues. His kiss was similar to Liam’s, _because they were used to kissing each other,_  his mind supplied, but his mouth had a different taste, salty and vaguely familiar.

“Do you want us to take this somewhere else?” Liam asked into his ear.

“No,” Nolan said after Theo pulled away, “here is fine.”

Theo grinned, dirty and beautiful, before stepping back and pulling his shirt off in a quick, fluid motion. Nolan’s mouth ran dry at the sight. He’d never seen Theo without a shirt on. Nolan startled as Liam moved, pressing his chest to Nolan’s back and pulling them closer together.

“He’s perfect, isn’t he? So fucking hot,” Liam whispered in his ear. “You’re lucky, Nolan. He’s going to fuck you tonight. He’s going to stretch your tight, little hole open with his fingers until you’re ready for his cock. Then he’ll fuck you, maybe even let you ride his cock, what do you think?”

Nolan was hyperventilating, no words other than  _‘please’_  leaving his lips. Theo was watching them, standing too far away, with his hand rubbing his cock through his jeans.

“You ever been fucked before, Nolan?” Liam asked.

“No,” he gasped out. One of Liam’s hands was rubbing his navel under his shirt, so close but making no move closer to his cock.

Both werewolves groaned at that and Liam bit the back of his neck. His teeth felt too sharp.

“You’ve been waiting? You’ll finally get it tonight. After he’s done with you, you’ll be a pretty, sobbing mess. But we won’t stop there, won’t we, Nolan?” Nolan shook his head.

“No, we won’t, 'cause after he’ll be done with you it’ll be my turn. Don’t worry, I promise to be gentle.”

“I don’t,” Theo pointed out, rubbing himself harder.

“Of course you don’t,” Liam snorted, “but he’s just a human, he’s breakable. I don’t want to break you, Nolan. I’ll let Theo do that, and then I’ll put you back together.”

Nolan moaned and Theo groaned, his fangs extended and eyes glowing gold. This is what Nolan was waiting for.

“Get on the truck, both of you,” he growled out and Liam scooted back, pulling Nolan with him. Liam manhandled him to kneel down on the mattress and pulled his shirt off. Goosebumps rose on his skin as the cool air met his heated flesh. Liam kissed him then, sloppy and hungry, as his hands roamed down Nolan’s exposed chest.

“You were teasing me, walking around shirtless in the locker room,” Liam hissed, biting down on Nolan’s bottom lip.

The truck groaned and tilted slightly as Theo climbed up to join them. He moved to kneel behind Liam, lifting his shirt up and throwing it to the side. His hands slid down Liam’s sides in a practiced motion. It was obvious he was familiar with Liam’s body.

They looked so perfect together but they were willing to have Nolan tonight. He felt overwhelmed with how lucky he was.

Theo’s hands moved lower, rubbing over the bulge in Liam’s jeans and making the younger werewolf hiss. “Stop teasing me,” he gritted out.

“Strip, both of you,” he said,  _commanded_. All three of them moved to quickly remove shoes, socks, pants. Nolan hesitated with his boxers still on, but a soft smile from Liam gave him the courage to remove them and toss them away.

Soon they were all completely nude, out here in the woods, under the clear night sky.

Nolan was pushed back by Liam until he was laying down on the mattress. He wasn’t as cold as he’d imagined, the heat coming off Liam’s and Theo’s bodies was nearly suffocating. He allowed himself to watch, looking down their muscled bodies. They were both so hard and red, the tips of their cocks were shiny with precum. His own cock was just the same.

“Open him up, Liam,” Theo said in that commanding voice again. Scott once explained to him that Liam was essentially in charge when he was away, even over Theo. Nolan figured in this situation Liam didn’t mind taking directions from Theo. He didn’t blame him, he’ll do whatever Theo asked of him as long as he kept looking at him like that.

The meaning of the words finally sank in when Liam pushed his legs apart, moving to kneel between them. Nolan felt himself blushing even harder, all over. He felt exposed and he loved it.

“Tell me if you don’t like something, if you want to stop,” Liam said.

Liam trailed a hand down Nolan’s pale chest, stopping to play with a nipple for a moment. His other hand gently touched his inner thigh. It was wet and slightly cold and Nolan knew soon enough those wet fingers will be inside him. Opening him up for Theo’s cock.

Liam’s touch was soothing and Nolan felt himself go heavy, eyes half-lidded. He spared a glance at Theo, finding the older teen leaning back against the sidewall of the bed, his hand lazily pumping his cock. It looked good like this, wet with lube, the head peeking through Theo’s fist on each down stroke.

His eyes snapped back to Liam when he felt a finger touching his hole. He didn’t lie, he’d never done this, not with someone else. He used his fingers, though. He knew, eventually, he’ll manage to break their resolve and he had to be prepared.

Coming all this way and doing all this work only to stop because he was too tight, not ready for them? No, that was not acceptable.

Liam’s finger slowly entered him. It didn’t hurt, his finger was thicker than Nolan’s but he was gentle. Besides, it was just the one, Nolan was used to fucking himself with three.

Not sensing any discomfort from Nolan, Liam quickly pumped the finger in and out several times before adding the second one. This was more of a stretch but Nolan could take it.

“You’re doing so good,” Theo’s voice was like gravel, sending shivers down Nolan’s spine.

It still felt like a dream. Nolan didn’t even notice Liam adding a third finger. He was too focused on staving off his orgasm. He’s too close already, how could he survive this? He didn’t want to disappoint them. Liam’s fingers were hot, almost brutal in their jabbing; in and out, in and out.

Looking up, he found Liam’s golden gaze staring down at his own fingers, fucking into Nolan. Liam was panting, they were all panting. He couldn’t take any more.

“Please,” he whined as Liam’s fingers found his prostate, his back arching up sharply.

“Please what, pretty boy,” Theo was going to be the death of him.

“Please- just- fuck me,” he could beg. He’ll beg if that’s what Theo wanted.

“Fuck,” Liam groaned, pulling his fingers out of Nolan. He rubbed a thumb over Nolan’s hole before moving away. Theo replaced him, pushing Nolan’s legs even farther apart. He rubbed his cock over Nolan’s entrance, teasing him.

“This is what you want?” he asked and Nolan nodded frantically. “Condom?” he asked, making Nolan pause in thought. He thought back on the bestiary Argent made him read through. There’s no medical risk here, he knew that. He also knew how primal and possessive werewolves can get.  _Scent marking_  kept flashing through his memory.

“No,” he said with certainty, making the two werewolves groan in unison.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard, little hunter. I’m gonna wreck you and fill you up with cum.  _Everyone_  will know what you’ve been up to,” Theo said, rubbing himself harder over Nolan’s hole, the head of his cock nearly slipping in.

“Do it,” he hissed. He honestly couldn’t take any more of this torture.

Theo chuckled darkly but the effect was ruined by how debauched he looked. His cheeks were red and his eyes wild. Nolan could only feel pride at that.

Theo grabbed his cock and lined up, pushing slowly into Nolan.  _Fuck_. Liam’s fingers were thick but it wasn’t close to how a cock felt; hard and unyielding.

“This is what you wanted, right? You’ve been so naughty, teasing us like that. Good boys don’t go looking for monsters to fuck them,” god, could Theo just shut up and fuck him?

He realized he said that out loud when Liam chuckled.

Theo shook his head but did as asked. He widened his stance and just- let go. He fucked Nolan hard and fast, rocking the entire truck with the movement. Nolan couldn’t focus on any lingering pain when the pleasure felt so good. Theo hit his prostate every other stroke but it wasn’t even necessary. Nolan would come, no matter what. He’ll come like this, untouched.

Theo was talking about how they looked, but he himself looked so  _pretty_ right now. His red lips were parted, eyes screwed shut. Sweat was running down his nose, the drops falling onto Nolan’s chest.

Nolan wrapped his legs around Theo’s waist, urging the older teen to go harder. If this is what getting fucked felt like all the time, he won’t be able to stop. Theo’s hands gripped his sides tightly and he growled, going even faster. Nolan will come out bruised from this, he knew that. His arms moved up to wrap around Theo’s neck, pulling him down. It wasn’t much of a kiss, their open mouths pressed together, noses bumping with each thrust.

“Don’t cum,” Theo said, making Nolan freeze, but the older boy wasn’t looking at him. Liam was watching them, eyes glowing and hand moving over his leaking cock.

“I have to, please. I can’t-” Liam was gasping, clearly moments away from coming.

“I said  _don’t_ ,” Theo growled, making both Nolan and Liam whine. Liam grasped the base of his cock tightly, moaning pitifully.

“I know. I know, sweetheart,” Theo crooned, not slowing down his pace. “But I need you to save it, okay? We promised to fill him up, remember? I can’t have you wasting your cum. Besides, you already came in my mouth tonight, don’t be greedy.”

Nolan groaned at that, recalling the salty taste of Theo’s mouth.

"You, on the other hand,” he said, his dark eyes focused on Nolan, “you can go ahead, baby. You’ve been so, so good. You never even touched your cock, I’m so proud of you.”

The praise and the permission did it for Nolan. He came with a shout, cum spurting all over his chest and stomach. It felt so good to let go, especially when Theo just kept on fucking him, extending his orgasm.

“You feel so good, baby. So tight. I’m close, clench a bit for me, baby.”

Nolan did, using whatever energy he had left to clench his muscles around Theo’s cock. Theo’s hips stuttered, thrusting once, twice before growling, his fingers digging into Nolan’s sides. Or maybe these were claws, Nolan was too out of it to notice.

Theo came inside him, filling him up as promised. It felt warm and sticky. He stayed buried inside, his forehead pressed to Nolan’s sternum as he tried to catch his breath.

“ _Theo_ ,” Liam whined, drawing their attention. His cheeks were dark red, hair stuck to his face with sweat. He wasn’t touching himself, his hands clenched into fists.

“Yeah, yeah,” Theo scoffed, pulling out gently and lowering Nolan’s trembling legs. “Your turn, little wolf.”

Nolan should probably feel ashamed at that, being used by two men, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. His mother would die of a heart attack, probably, but now is so not the time to think about her.

Theo and Liam switched places again and now Liam was smiling down at him, running a shaky hand through his hair and down his cheek. “Are you okay, do you need a moment?” he asked.

“I’m okay,” he said, smiling softly.

Liam kissed him gently before moving to his neck, kissing and sucking marks into the pale skin. “You’re gonna have to keep your shirt on after practice,” he said, licking his lips as he looked down at Nolan, “you look like you were mauled by an animal.”

“Well, he was,” Theo added with a snort.

“Shut up, Theo,” Liam rolled his eyes. He grabbed the bottle of lube Nolan didn’t even notice was right beside his head, slicking his cock up. Nolan was glad he didn’t ask if he was okay again before lining up.

It burned. It wasn’t the worst pain he’d ever felt but it wasn’t comfortable at all. Theo, as promised, wasn’t gentle with him and without the desperate need to come there was nothing to take his mind off the pain. He made a pained sound and Liam stopped, halfway in.

“Maybe we should stop, this is too much,” he said with a tense voice. It was clear he was holding himself back.

“No, no, please. I can take it,” he begged, his eyes wet with unshed tears.

Liam grabbed his hand and black veins appeared on both their arms. He was taking his pain. The pressure in his backside lessened and Nolan sighed in relief. Liam, though, pulled out.

“This won’t make you heal, I’m not going to hurt you like this,” he said with a frown. Nolan felt like an idiot. He moved to hide his face from Liam, making the other boy grab his chin and move his head back to face him. “Hey, no. This isn’t your fault. You’re not- you’re human, of course you won’t heal that fast. Theo should have been gentler,” he said, earning a snort from Theo.

“I wanted it, I- I liked it. And I want you,” Nolan said with a small voice.

Liam smiled softly again, pushing Nolan’s hair away from his eyes. “I know, Nolan, so do I,” he leaned down to kiss him, biting his lower lip as he pulled back. “I'm…really close,” he said with a soft laugh, “you could- if you- I mean-”

“What Dunbar is trying to ask,” Theo drawled, cutting off Liam’s rumbling, “is if you’re willing to wrap your pretty lips around his cock and let him fuck your face. He won’t take long, don’t worry, and he gets to fill you up.”

Liam sighed, sending Theo a glare. “Do you always have to be so crude?” he asked.

“What, you expect me to be sweet?” Theo raised his eyebrows, making Nolan chuckle softly. He stopped as soon as they looked over at him, feeling embarrassed. “Don’t be like that, pretty boy, no need to be shy.”

“Oh yeah. You? Sweet? Perish the thought,” Liam said with a smirk, earning himself a glare from Theo.

“Liam,” Nolan said, drawing the other boy’s attention, “I want to.”

“Yeah, okay, yeah,” Liam said, swallowing thickly. He pulled Nolan up into a sitting position and guided him to move until their positions were reversed. Liam on his back with his legs spread was as pretty as Theo claimed.

Theo moved closer to kneel beside them, his fist wrapped again his now hard cock. He put his free hand on the back of Nolan’s head and pushed him down, closer to Liam’s cock. Oh god, he was going to suck Liam off.

“Please,” Liam begged. His cock was so red it looked painful and Nolan could only sympathize. His own cock was starting to show interest again.

Nolan leaned down and gave the head a lick. It tasted mostly of lube, but after a few more licks he could taste the saltiness of Liam’s precum. He ran his tongue up and down, washing away the lube and leaving the cock wet with saliva instead. He closed his eyes and focused on the sounds around him. Liam’s moans were so sweet, addicting. He could hear the wet glide of Theo’s hand on his cock, his labored breathing.

He opened his eyes as he took the head of Liam’s cock into his mouth and glanced up, blue meeting gold. Liam moaned even louder, his hands moving to grab Nolan’s hair.

“Fuck, you have no idea how you look right now,” he said in a rough voice. “I’m so close, Nolan.”

Nolan moaned around him, lowering his head to take more of Liam’s cock into his mouth. He could feel Liam hit the back of his throat and he had to fight the urge to gag. He wanted to make Liam feel good. He didn’t want him to regret it.

Liam was moving his hips in tiny, abrupt movements, fucking deeper into Nolan’s mouth.

“You going to come, Liam?” Theo breathed out. Of course, he couldn’t keep quiet.

“Y- yeah,” Liam said.

“Do it, baby, c'mon. I wanna see you come down his throat. Fuck you two look so good like this,” he said, moving his hand faster and faster.

“I’m- Theo, Nolan-  _fuck_ ,” was all Liam said before he was coming  _hard_ , pushing his cock deeper down Nolan’s throat. Nolan couldn’t breathe, his vision going black as Liam held him in place. He felt himself explode, once again coming untouched. He didn’t even realize how close he was already.

He was suddenly pulled off and he gasped for air. Theo guided him by a firm hold of his hair. “Open up,” he said, his hand flying up and down his cock. Nolan opened his mouth as wide as he could and closed his eyes. Theo gasped wetly and guided his cock closer, coming into Nolan’s open mouth.

Once Theo was done he let go of Nolan’s hair and slumped down, gasping for breath. Before Nolan could swallow he was pulled up by Liam into a harsh kiss. Liam’s tongue entered his mouth, scooping out cum into his own. They kept kissing, sharing the taste until it was all gone.

Nolan shivered, the heat finally leaving his body. Liam pulled him down to lay on the mattress, the two of them on their sides, facing each other. He felt Theo climbing down the bed but he returned after a short moment, throwing a thin blanket over the two of them and moving to join them on the bed, pressing himself to Nolan’s back.

Nolan felt…sated. His ass and scalp were slightly hurting, and he knew his neck was covered in purple marks and his sides had finger-shaped bruises on them. Liam was right, he had to be careful in the locker room, and at home, until the marks will fade. It didn’t matter though, he felt too good to worry about anyone else, not when he was held by these two wolves. For the first time, he didn’t feel the lick of fear, of danger. He just felt safe.

“Mine,” Liam whispered sleepily, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Ours,” Theo corrected, biting the back of Nolan’s neck.

Nolan simply smiled.


End file.
